Lucky Number Seven
by Douteki Dyuo
Summary: You will fall in love with the 7th man you meet today' Both Sango and Kagome read their fortunes aloud hmm weird they both got the SAME fortune RR to see if they will fall in love ( miro sang kag inu )
1. Fortune Cookie

Disclaimer: Mel-chan walked down the park sidewalk with non-other than Inu Yasha in a leash before her… "I OWN INUYASHA!!!" She screamed. Ali-chan appeared and grabbed the leash from Mel. "Oh no you don't..." smiles "He's MINE!!" laughs evilly they begin to fight over the leash and Inu Yasha grumbled... "Wenches" he said... 'KAGOME GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND SAAAAAVE MEEE!!" All of a sudden, men in black coats and badges saying FBI appeared. "Hand the Mutt over" the man said in a monotone voice… Ali and Mel looked over at each other and then at the men. "Er... you can have him. I don't want a fine" Mel said as she thrust the leash into Ali's hands. "Oh no you don't." Ali-chan said and gave it back.   
  
((Ya Ya just break our little poor hearts… WE DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN HERE…)) breaks down in sobs   
ON WITH THE FIC

.

.

**__**

* * *

Lucky Number Seven  
**_Chapter ONE: Fortune Cookie_**

By: Mel-chan and Ali-chan

-----

As long as Kagome could remember, Sango had been her friend. They grew up together and ended up going to the same college. Now, they shared a good size apartment together. It was a two bedroom apartment with the simple fixings of a bathroom, kitchen, and a living room which also served as a computer room. It also had a walk in closet which the girls shared. The apartment building was right in the middle of Tokyo.   
  
After classes were over on a Friday, the girls were heading home. They both shared an old Volkswagen. It was constantly breaking down, but what could they do?

"Sango, sooner or later, we've got to get a new car..." Sango just sighed, and nodded.  
  
At that moment though, the car started to make weird noises. It bumped around, and was releasing a foul odor. It chugged away down the street, but finally broke down somewhere in the middle of China Town. Sango glared evilly at the car, and began to pound it with her fist. Kagome looked exasperated and got out and sat on the hood.

"Now what?" Sango thought for a moment. She was still looking angrily at the steering wheel in front of her.

She sighed. "I guess we'll have to call a tow." They walk to a nearby China King restaurant and ask the non-Japanese speaking employee for a phone.

"We... Need... To... Use... The... Phone..." Sango said exaggerating every word.

"No-speak-Japanese." The man said with a dumb smile.

Sango grumbled. Kagome jabbed Sango in the stomach... She had spotted a phone hanging on the wall. Still grumbling, Sango dialed the local tow truck. She practically memorized the number because their car broke down so many times.  
  
As they waited for the Tow truck to arrive, the girls ordered some fortune cookies to munch on.

"Fortune-cookies." The Chinese woman said with a smile as she offered them two on a silver platter.

"One-dollah!" The lady said with a wide grin. Kagome pulled out a buck from her jean skirt, and gave it to the lady.  
  
"Sango, lets crack it open at the same time." Kagome said cheerfully...

"Whatever." Sango replied... still fuming about the car...

"ONE!" Kagome said enthusiastically

"Two." Sango said in a monotonous way

"Three" they both said at the same time

::Crack::

They both unfurled their message from within the cookie crumbs. They began to read it at the same time on mistake, but that didn't matter because they got the same fortune.  
  
"You will Fall in love with the 7th man you meet today."  
  
Sango was angry and a vein popped out of her forehead. Instead of raving off like a lunatic she kept a cool head and thought:

_'I don't care if you can understand me or not... but you guys are cheap for giving out the same fortunes to us. You could at least give them out two different days!!!'_   
  
Kagome noticed that the Tow was already waiting by their car...

"Er... Common Sango..." Kagome said and dragged the furious Sango who was clenching her fists.  
  
Sango was still breathing hard as they strode across the street.

"This is not my day" Sango mumbled. Kagome walked up to the man who was hooking the pile-o-junk car to his own truck.

"Thanks a lot for coming, Mr..?"

"Just call me Kouga ma'am." He said; his back still turned.

"Er... Ya...Well... When can we pick it up from your garage?"

Kouga took a moment and looked at the girl... 'Man... She's cute...'

"Um... Hello?" Kagome noticed the way he was staring at her. It made her extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh sorry..." Kouga said blushing.

"Oh it should be good in a week or so..." He hesitated before asking:

"When you stop by to pick it up, maybe we could catch dinner sometime?"  
  
All of a sudden, a thought popped into Kagome's head about the fortune cookie. _'This Kouga guy is only number one.' _Her train of thought was interrupted by Sango who was tapping her feet and looking expectantly at her.

'This isn't the time to flirt...' was the look that Sango gave her. Kagome shrugged.

"I'm sorry, must go, lots to do today, now that our car is dead we have to get a move on. Call us when the car is ready." Kagome said as she took out a pen and paper, and scrawled her phone number onto it. She then handed it to Kouga before yanking Sango down the street, on their way home.  
  
As they walked home they kept running into random guys. Whether they actually physically "ran" into them, or said "Hi" because they had met them somewhere before.  
  
"Number Four..." Kagome mumbled mostly to herself, but Sango heard her anyways.

"Number four?" Sango asked confused.

"Ya... Four guys we've met since we got our fortune cookies."

Sango raised an eyebrow... "You're actually counting?"

"Well... just for fun..." Kagome added quickly with a grin.  
  
The day had started to get gray and cloudy. The wind started to blow a bit harder and the temperature began to drop. Kagome was eyeing an orange hummer which was driving down the street at the moment. It seemed to have a certain glow about it.

'Wow, I wished we owned that kind of car. Heck, I would just settle for one that would work.'

She wasn't quite looking where she was going and bumped into a guy in a long gray trench coat.   
  
"Oh, sorry Sir!" Kagome apologized as she laughed nervously.

The man eyed her up, and Kagome noticed it was a cold icy stare that was three times as uncomfortable as that Kouga's had been. He didn't say anything and before she knew it, Sango had pulled her away. It must not have lasted more than five seconds but that moment was the scariest experience Kagome had witnessed in her short life.   
  
As they walked home... they ran into a total of 6 guys. Neither of them had admitted it, but they weren't really joking about counting all the men they ran into. They, in fact, did keep thinking in their heads:

'I wonder who "number SEVEN" really is.' and _'Thank god that one creep wasn't him.'_

* * *

.

.

Ali-chan: WOO HOO First chappy DONE!  
Mel-chan: How many more? exasperated  
Houshi-sama: Well I can always grin give a hand   
:::::::::SMACK::::::


	2. Tea Time

.

.

**

* * *

**

**Lucky Number Seven**  
**_Chapter TWO: Tea-Time_**

By Mel-chan and Ali-chan

-----

Kagome sat on the small couch, quietly sipping a cup of tea and gently petting her cat Buyo. Kirara sat on the nearby window sill, looking out towards the view of the populated city. Sango was making her own tea at the moment, in the kitchen. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

_DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUN_

"Who could that be?" Kagome asked looking at Sango wondering if she might have invited someone, but was rewarded with a confused look.

They both got up to get it setting their tea down. Kagome gently touched her hand to the handle and slowly opened the door. In front of them, stood two men, who, though I would never admit outloud, were handsome.

"Hi we're your-" One of the guys said, but was cut off when Kagome mumbled nervously. 

"Seven..." Kagome whispered.

"Er..." was Sango's oh-so-intelligent reply.

Sango then nodded in agreement and panicked. She stepped in front of Kagome quickly, and slammed the door in the poor guys face.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" One of the men said. His name was Inu Yasha.

"Don't ask me, but both of those girls were pretty cute," said the other man, by the name of Miroku. A grin crawled across his face. Inu Yasha hit Miroku over the head.

"We're trying to be nice... not lecherous." Miroku rang the doorbell again.  
  
Sango and Kagome hadn't moved from the door, but they both looked at each other, frightened. Kagome slowly re-opened the door when she heard the door bell again.

"Sorry about that..." she said nervously. Sango just stood there frozen. 

"Oh that's quite alright, Miss. We came to tell you that we are the new residents of Apartment 7 which is right next to you, and we wanted to greet the lovely ladies who live here," Miroku smiled as he took Kagome's hand and kissed it gentleman like.  
  
Kagome attempted in pulling her hand back from the black-hair man, but didn't have any luck in doing so.

"Umm... Ya, you can let go now. My name is Kagome, and this is Sango." she said mentioning the girl behind her who was still frozen in place.  
  
"Well nice to meet you... I'm Miroku, and this," he pointed to the long, silver haired man beside him... "Is Inu Yasha."

"Feh..." Inu Yasha grumbled. He wasn't a very 'social' person. 

"Don't mind him... he's a cold fish until you get to know him. He's a softy inside." That remark caused Miroku another blow to the head.  
  
'_What an interesting pair.' _Kagome thought.

'What a bunch of morons.' Sango thought at the same time.  
  
"Well, it was nice to meet you..." Kagome said before slamming the door back in their faces, and then turned to look at Sango. They stood there staring at each other for a second, and then screamed the word "SEVEN!!!"  
  
Miroku and Inu Yasha had started to walk back to their own room, but they heard the screams and stopped. Miroku blinked. Inu Yasha just raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What an interesting pair." Miroku voiced.

"What a bunch of morons," Inu Yasha said.

"But.." Miroku smiled. "You have to admit, they are lovely."

"Feh... What a lech." Inu Yasha said, and then added another 'lovely' bump to the fast growing collection, that was already on Miroku's head.

Miroku and Inu Yasha went back into their room and got back to unpacking their stuff. They had a ton to do. Inu Yasha had an antique sword packed gently in a long box. He unwrapped it and slid his hand down the blade.

"Tessaiga." Inu Yasha whispered in aw. It was his father's. He then realized Miroku was staring at him. Inu Yasha grumbled, and then went towards the fireplace and placed it on the mantel.  
  
Miroku could really care less about Inu Yasha's 'precious' sword. All he knew about it, was that it was entrusted to Inu Yasha from his father's will, and Inu Yasha's older brother, Sessho-maru, badly wanted it. _'Oh well.' _Miroku thought as he unpacked his clothes and found a wooden staff painted gold. Miroku grinned and then put it aside. This was his 'special treasure.' It was really nothing special, but it was all that remained of a fire that burned down his home. Miroku un-consciously shrugged. They spent that afternoon unpacking all their items, and getting them situated to the way they wanted them. Occasionally, both the guy's minds wandered to the girls who lived next door. 

The afternoon slowly faded away into night, and the sky outside turned dark with clouds. A spring shower was making its way from across the ocean. Not long after, the heavens opened up.

* * *

.

.

Ali-chan: hmm... well that was interesting...   
Mel-chan: not really...  
Ali-chan: agreed. But we have some good ideas for future chapters. (Grins evilly)  
Mel-chan: and that would be (begins to babble but is stopped when Ali slaps her hand over Mel's mouth)  
Ali-chan: SHHHHHH... They aren't supposed to KNOW... mumblebakamumble  
Mel-chan: eh ehehe?  
Miroku: You DO realize that you can always come over to MY house to... you know... be inspired...  
Mel-chan: YOU HENTAI slap JERK slap PERV slap LECHER slap by Ali  
Miroku: Love hurts  
Ali-chan: blushes hits him again


	3. Missing Kirara

.

.

* * *

**Lucky Number Seven  
Chapter THREE: Missing Kirara**  
By Mel-chan and Ali-chan

-----

Sango and Kagome spent an uneasy afternoon and night. They stayed up watching a scary movie, but neither of their minds was on the movie of course. For some odd reason their minds kept slipping back to the 'number 7's' in the room next to them.   
  
The next morning the girls got up a bit later than usual, took showers, got dressed, had breakfast, etc. They didn't talk at all, or barely which was weird since they were usually pretty talkative. Once they were ready to leave, both Kagome and Sango walked out their door and headed for the elevator, to head down to their morning classes at the college, but without realizing, Kirara slipped out the door and wandered toward room number 7.

The door was partway opened so Kirara nosed her way through. She opened her mouth and let a small 'meow' escape. She walked daintily across the still littered floor. The place was a mess. There were cardboard boxes, and clothes strewn all about. Kirara made her way strait to the bedroom. Inside, were two temporary air-mattresses with two snoring boys upon them. Miroku was mumbling something about a child, while Inu Yasha kept grumbling and growling. Inu Yasha's ears kept twitching back and forth as he laid there asleep. Kirara got ready to spring thinking that they were prey. She crawled up to Inu Yasha's hips, and then pounced, landing right on his face.  
  
"ARGH!!!! WHERE'S THE FIRE!?!?!?" Inu Yasha screamed jumping up eyes wide open. This caused Miroku to wake up and fall off the mattress.   
  
"So you WILL bear my child!?" Miroku screamed in total confusion. By this time, Inu Yasha had recovered from the 'incident', and was looking at the intruder sitting in his lap.

"What the HELL do you dream about Miroku? Any ways, it seems we have a visitor." Inu Yasha said and held up the cat to Miroku face. The black-haired mans' nose twitched.

"Aaah... Ahhh... AhhCHOOO." Miroku sneezed, very loudly. Inu Yasha's eye twitched.

"Don't you ever cover your mouth!?" Inu Yasha said disgusted, wiping his face. 

"So, where did you come from anyways?" Inu Yasha asked, looking at the cat, who only mewed back. Miroku though, was thinking that Inu Yasha was talking to him.

"Oh, Well Inu Yasha, I thought you knew. I grew up in a small town near-" Miroku was cut off in the middle of his soon-to-be explanation of where he came from.

"Not you, you baka, the cat." Inu Yasha said with a sigh. "It's probably one of the neigh-.." Miroku trailed off. A sly grin made its' way to Miroku's face. 

"I bet it was our lady friends' next door." Miroku snickered.

"Maybe we should go and return the feline." Miroku added.

"Feh, you can, but it's already 10 o'clock, and I bet they went to the mall or whatever girls do on a Saturday." Inuyasha replied.

"Ya, you're probably right." "When am I NOT?" Inu Yasha glared at Miroku. Miroku just rolled his eyes, and got up leaving the room without a word. He made his way to the bathroom; showered, and then dressed into a pair of black jeans and a purple shirt followed by a black coat. He combed his hair and tied it back at the nape of his neck. Inu Yasha followed suite, except that Inu Yasha wore kaki pants, and a red t-shirt that said 'Bad Boy' on it. 

-----

Later that Saturday afternoon, Kagome and Sango split ways. Kagome had to go to her track practice out on the College field. They were doing try outs, and she didn't want to miss it. Sango, on the other hand, took local Self-defense classes down town. (You know, to keep the pervs away.. _snickers_). But little did they know that two other specific people were going too.

* * *

.

.

Ali-chan: Hmm... Who could those 'people' be? snickers  
Mel-chan: _runs around the house eating pixie sticks _I know I KNOW I KNOW!!!!   
AND... ALI's got the HOTs FOR MIROKU (oww oww!)   
Ali-chan: WHAT HOW DARE YOU!! _Grabs frying pan and starts to chase her around the house_  
Miroku: he he... _grins_ so some one DOES like me!  
Ali-chan: I DO NOT!!! 'Must... Stop...BLUSHING!!!!'  
Inu Yasha: Look... She's actually blushing! MIROKU, you've got yourself a girlfriend finally.  
Ali-chan catches Mel who stopped dropped and laughed her ass off. Ali tied her to a chair and gagged her. She then did the same with Miroku and Inu Yasha. _hmph_ she glares evilly at them. HOW DARE YOU!! _people in chairs try to scuttle away_

Will Miroku, Inu Yasha, and Mel ever be able to escape the wrath of the mad Ali?  
Will Ali ever admit her love to Miroku?  
And will the next Chapter ever be written? WHO KNOWS?? but check back next time, and well... READ AND REVIEW!! 


	4. A Tennis Shoe and Two Black Eyes

.

.

* * *

**Lucky Number Seven  
Chapter FOUR: A Tennis Shoe and Two Black Eyes**  
By Mel-chan and Ali-chan

Kagome had changed into some running clothes in the school locker room. She was pumped and ready to go. _'I can do this!' _she kept thinking. She had tryouts today for the Track team in College.

"I can do this!" she said aloud to herself.

Kagome was currently the only one in the locker room or so she thought. She heard the creak of the door to the locker room. She was currently tying her shoes, when she saw the black-haired head of her neighbor stick out of the door. Kagome was outraged that he would have the nerve to do what he was doing.

"You PERV! This is the GIRLS locker room!" Kagome screamed at him. She then took her other shoe that was sitting on the bench beside her and she threw it at him, but he closed the door to block it, and then opened it back up again."I know! Lovely place, don't you think?" Miroku grinned, and then went back outside onto the field closing the door behind him.

Kagome's eyes were wide. "What the hell is HE doing here? He's not trying out is he?"  
  
---**Some where down-town...**  
  
Sango was at a punching bag strapped to the ceiling. She kept hitting it, and then she would kick it. The punching bag swung back and then swung right towards her again. She repeated the hitting and kicking over and over, until she hit it so hard, and it fell with a large crash, ripping bits of plaster from the ceiling. Everyone looked at her, and Sango blushed. She mumbled an "oops." All of a sudden, a woman called for everyone in the Class 'A' self-defense class to gather around her.

"Ok Everyone, we have a new member. Go on ahead young man." She said and pushed forward a man in a white uniform with a black belt.

"Introduce yourself."

"Feh, I'm Inu Yasha." He began mumbling, "And I transferred from the Youkai Demon Membership from Kagoshima. I am, if you haven't noticed, a black-belt." Inu Yasha added smugly."That's wonderful. Now today, you can pair up with partners and practice yesterday's moves. Sango?""Yes?" Sango said. She glared at the new member. He was her neighbor. Number Seven."Would you please pair up with Inu Yasha, since you are the only black-belt member here, and I think your abilities would be matched.""Feh, I doubt it. She's a girl..." Inu Yasha remarked under his breath."Ya, I'm a girl." Sango had heard what he said. "What's your point. I'll kick your ass." Sango said with a death glare.They stood on the mat, Inu Yasha in an attack form, and Sango in a defense one.  
  
---**Back at TRACK (he he we know... we like cliff hangers)**  
  
Everyone was lined up at the starters. Kagome was the in the first group to go. In the 7th row, there was no one lining up. Kagome was in the 6th so she kept wondering where the number 7th lane guy was."Ready!" The referee said. Kagome quickly glanced at her shoe one last time, just to make sure she didn't blow her chances and trip. She settled her feet into the starters. One of her feet was farther behind then the other.

"Get set!" Kagome kept repeating the 'I can do it' chant in her mind. She looked up at the black track-lane before her. She breathed in deeply.

"WAIT FOR ME!!!" A man yelled as he ran from the Men's locker room. It was Miroku. Kagome rolled her eyes as he came running up to lane number SEVEN!

"Sorry about that." Miroku said to the coach. He scratched his head apologetically, and then set his own feet in the starters.

"Miss me?" Miroku whispered to Kagome.

"You'll miss me when I'm far ahead of you." Kagome said confidently. Miroku only shrugged.

"Ready! Set! GO!" The coach shouted, which was followed by the blast of a revolver.   
  
---**Back at the Martial Arts Center (another cliffy mwah ha ha)**  
  
Inu Yasha came running at Sango. He lashed out a punch, but Sango easily dodged it. She bent down and kicked him in the shins, causing him to fall backwards. He quickly jumped to his feet, but by then, Sango was ready for a punch right in the eye. It hit him like a speeding bullet. _'Gosh is this the best he has?' _Sango thought.

He clenched his teeth in pain as he fell backwards again, clutching his face. _'Damn her!' _he thought.

Sango's hand suddenly felt heavy. She whimpered lightly. _'His head is hard.' _Inu Yasha removed his hand to reveal a black eye. Sango was very pleased with herself. She giggled.

"Think that's funny do ya?" Inu Yasha said. His minds eye only saw red as he swiped a blow to her, but caught her left arm instead. Sango growled as she stumbled, but used his momentum to bring her knee up into his belly. Before her knee came in contact with Inu Yasha though, a whistle sounded. They froze.

"Good Show!" the woman yelled and then called everyone back in.

During the rest of the time they were shown a few new moves. Inu Yasha and Sango didn't meet up again as partners, and both were glad of that, yet they gave each other death glares the entire time.   
  
---**Back at Track (again)**  
  
The race started. Miroku and Kagome were in the middle of the pack, trying to break through. All of a sudden, Kagome felt something on her rear. _'What the heck!'_ she thought as she realized Miroku was behind her.

She couldn't stop and hit him, so instead she cursed and ran as fast as she could to get away from him. Miroku followed eagerly. Soon she was way in front, taking the lead. Miroku though, was still right behind her.

"MIROKU! HANDS... OFF!" Yelled a fuming Kagome."But Kagome, You're so YUMMY!" Miroku said jokingly, but that only pissed off Kagome even more. They were so preoccupied that they didn't notice that the race qualifying for the team was over, but Kagome could care less at the moment. She kept running further and further away from the field, trying to get home."KAGOME!!! YOU WON!!" The coach yelled after her. He then heard a faint "ok" off in the distance. Kagome ran all the way home, still followed by Miroku who was hot on her heals.  
  
Inu Yasha and Sango were already home, watching T.V. or listening to music, just lounging around. Kagome burst from the elevator as Miroku came up the stairs.

"Kagome, wait... I'm sorry. I just can't control my cursed hands." Miroku said, trying to act as innocent as possible.

"Bull crap!" Kagome said and opened the door of her apartment and slammed it behind her. Inu Yasha, hearing the slam, and looked out the door of his apartment in confusion."What the hell was that about..?" Inu Yasha then saw Miroku smiling."I was just getting to know our neighbor lady, Kagome." Miroku replied. Inu Yasha thought. _'Kagome. That is a pretty name.'_   
  
"Ya? Well, what's she like?" Inu Yasha asked as they walked into their own room. Miroku sat down on the couch with a sigh."Well, she has a great ass." Miroku said with a mischievous glint in his eye. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes. It was then, that Miroku noticed a black ring around Inu Yasha's right eye. "What happened to you?""Er... well you see.." Inu Yasha was about to start to explain when a slam issued from the door across the hall, and then a burst from their door. In walked a girl with a low pony tail and a cute butt (noticed by Miroku). She came up to Miroku and punched him in the eye."That's for what you did to Kagome!" The girl yelled. She went back to the door, slammed it behind her, then walked to her room, and slammed that door. Inu Yasha sighed and Miroku was unconscious. "That's what happened." Inu Yasha said."Wow, What a woman!" Miroku said who was still really dizzy after being punched. They had matching black eyes now.()But no, the anger wasn't over yet. Kagome suddenly burst into their apartment with a look of anger on her face."Whatever happened to knocking?" Inu Yasha grumbled."Where is Sango's cat!?" Kagome glared daggers at them, wreathed in flames knowing that they had something to do with her disappearance."Is that what that angel's name is?" Miroku said still disoriented. Kagome rolled her eyes."We know you have Kirara!" Kagome yelled for a second time, only less angry. She noticed Inu Yasha had his ears flattened, and she felt a little guilty.   
  
"Geez girl! Relax. She's right here!" Inu Yasha said, holding up the half asleep Kirara. Kagome rushed over and gently pulled Kirara out of the man's hands.

"Arigato." She mumbled. And with that, she left their room.   
  
**

* * *

**

.

.

**Note: Ya, this is a pretty long chapter, but it makes up for the last one.**  
Inu Yasha uses his nails to get through the rope. He tackles Ali and chains her up.   
Inu Yasha: ADMIT IT!!!! YOU LIKE MIROKU  
Ali-chan: I DOOOO NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BUUUUT MEL LIKES INUYASHA!!! _laughs evilly_  
Mel-chan: _mumbles_ Miroku _who some how got free_ Un-gags Mel and she says NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
_gasp_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! well maybe _blushes_ but YOU like Miroku! _gets free and shoves Miroku on Ali who is Still chained to the chair_ Miroku gladly obliges.  
  
Will Ali ever get free of the chair that she is chained to? Will Miroku ask her to bear his child? Does Mel REALLY like Inuyasha? (of course) By the way, where do Inuyasha and Miroku really work?!? Find out in the next chapter called Kitsune Dinner Club  
  
Inu Yasha: _gets popcorn and hands some to Mel_ (both start laughing over the dilemma)  
Ali-chan: 'If Mel won't help...' INU YASHA!! IF YOU GET THIS LECHER OFF ME, I'LL GIVE YOU RAM--- _cut off  
_Inu Yasha: Drops to knees and says: Yes... Anything for RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!!  
Ali-chan: 0.o _interesting affect_


	5. Kitsune Dinner Club

.

.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Lucky Number Seven  
Chapter FIVE: Kitsune Dinner Club_**

By: Mel-chan and Ali-chan

-----

Sango was relieved to have her precious cat by her side as she fell asleep that night. She gratefully thanked Kagome, and Kagome thanked Sango for sticking up for personal space. Before they knew it, it was Sunday morning. As their Sunday ritual, the girls did in fact go shopping, although for Sango, it's more of a chore than enjoyment. Kagome knew this having known Sango almost all her life, so she tried to make it as enjoyable as possible for her. They got home around 3:30pm. Then, they got ready to go to work. 

They dressed into their uniforms which were black skirts with black shirts. Sango thought these clothes were tasteless but Kagome could easily care less. They got good pay for this waitress job at one of the most-popular clubs in Tokyo. They walked out the door, and walked down the street toward the center of town, to the club called Kitsune Dinner Club.

When they arrived through the 'turning doors', (he he those are FUN), they saw the manager walk fast towards them. On his name-plate it said: Manager: Hojo H. Hojo cleared his throat. Even though he was the same age as them, he couldn't help being a little bit 'airy' because he was the manager and they were waitresses. "I'm happy to say, we have a new cook who doubles as an entertainer, and a bartender." "That's good." Kagome said. 

The old cook was a grumpy old man who made terrible food, and the old bartender was, well, a little, 'off.' Yes, that was the word; off. Sango peered around the Manager to get a look at the open stove chef, who was displaying his culinary arts with smug satisfaction, and the bartender who wasn't saying anything to customers who were trying to be polite to him. Sango froze. She looked up at Kagome.

"Kagome. Guess who these new employees are!" Kagome looked straight ahead, now that Hojo had gone back to the 'Host' table, waiting to seat more guests. "Oh.. My.. Goodness!" _'IT IS THEM!' _she thought. 

"The Number Sevens." Sango grumbled. She mentally laughed when she realized that Miroku was wearing an over-sized chef's hat.   
  
Miroku saw the girls. _'What would the chances be, that they worked at the same place?' _Miroku thought. As he was looking at the rather 'beautiful' Sango in her mini skirt, and tube top, with the club emblem on it, (a foxes head) Miroku's hat fell off and landed on the stove. It started on fire. He 'eeked' and took it off, slightly burning his hand. Sango watched this predicament laughing. _'What a ditz.' _She thought. After getting the situation under hand, Miroku smiled and waved to Sango. She blushed in return. 'How dare he catch her watching him.'  
  
That Sunday, there was not much business. So Miroku, having some spare time, took up his gleaming silver Saxophone and joined the band up on stage.

"I dedicate this song, to Inu Yasha and my two new neighbor ladies, who coincidentally work here." His grin was so wide; it hurt to look at him. 

As he said this, the spotlight travel its way to Sango and Kagome who were holding trays at the moment, and they were threatening to drop from their hands. When the light finally left them and went back to Miroku, they were relieved, until that is, Sango got an idea.

Kagome had an extremely pretty singing voice. Sango dragged Kagome onstage. 

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!" Kagome whispered as loud as she could in her friend's ear.

"Oh, no? Well, just because I don't want to hurt you with my martial arts moves, doesn't mean I don't have the wit to use a weapon called 'Miroku.' Sango giggled as Kagome widened her eyes. "You wouldn't!!" "I would!" Sango smiled innocently. After Miroku's little Sax Solo, Kagome got up on stage. She began to sing, her voice carrying out into the large club. People stopped talking to listen to the girl's song.  
  
_I will not forsake  
The colors that you bring  
The nights you filled with fireworks  
They left you with nothing  
I am still enchanted  
By the light you brought to me  
I listen through your ears  
Through your eyes I can see_  
  
Inu Yasha gazed longingly at Kagome as she sang. Her voice was sweet as a bird, and she closed her eyes as she sang. Her cheeks though, were a pretty shade of pink. Inu Yasha noticed this even though it was so dark in the club. _'What am I thinking..? It's not like me to suddenly have a crush on a girl I've only known for a few days.' _He shook his head, but his gazed shifted back to the girl.   
  
_I'm not afraid  
Of anything in this world  
There's nothing you can throw at me  
That I haven't already heard  
I'm just trying to find  
A decent melody  
A song that I can sing  
In my own company_

Inu Yasha could not believe how beautiful she was. _'Oh no. I'm turning into Miroku._' At that thought, he looked over to Miroku who was now off stage trying his best to flirt with Sango. _'Miroku is going to have a very sore face by the night is over.' _Inu Yasha mused; he then looked at the girl singing again. _'Maybe I should start to be friendly with her. Maybe ask her out. She seems nice, and decent. Maybe too much so.' _Inu Yasha shrugged.   
  
_And if the night runs over  
And if the day won't last  
And if our way should falter  
Along the stony pass  
And if the night runs over  
And if the day won't last  
And if your way should falter  
Along this stony pass  
It's just a moment  
This time will pass_

**(song by U2 'Stuck in a moment' although its sorta switched around)**  
  
With the song, Inu Yasha's mind faded off, until a man came down and sat in front of him. "What would you like to drink, Sir?" Inu Yasha asked as politely as possible. This man had long black hair and was wearing a gray drench-coat. He was a scary looking character, but who was he to judge. Naraku looked at the girl singing, and then realized he was being spoken to. "I'll have a Margarita, strawberry." Naraku replied. His voice was whispery, but cold.

"May I say, that girl, has a beautiful voice." Inu Yasha nodded with a raised eyebrow. A smile appeared on Naraku's lips.

* * *

.

.

Ali-chan: OOO PLOTTING AND SCHEMING   
Mel-chan: _shudders_ He really creeps me out!   
InuYasha: A STRAWBERRY MARGARITA! That is for a lady! That's the best you could come up with!?  
Miroku: Hey, I like those  
Inu Yasha: Point Proven! 


	6. Dance Fever

.

.

* * *

**_Lucky Number Seven  
Chapter SIX: Dance Fever_**  
By Mel-chan and Ali-chan

-----

Because it was raining and horribly cold out, the walk home was not looking promising for the girls. Miroku, with a gentleman's attitude, offered them a ride home. Inu Yasha just grumbled. (What's new right?)

Sango and Kagome excused themselves to the bathroom so they could discuss the whole ride with strangers thing. But eventually, with a little persuasion from one to the other they decided to take the free ride. What could happen.. right? RIGHT?!?Miroku and Inu Yasha guided the girls to their car. It was an old white Oldsmobile or something. They let Sango and Kagome get into the back. Inu Yasha then leaped into the drivers' seat.

"Hey! You said I could drive when we go home." Miroku complained as he got into the passenger seat.

"We ain't going home." At this, Sango and Kagome looked at the guys, ready to jump out of the car, just in case something fishy was up."Er... Where are we going then?" Sango asked nervously."Well, to wind down." Inu Yasha laughed."And that means?" Miroku asked, also confused."Geez. Wanna go to a movie or something? Maybe a dance club? It's still early by my standards." Inu Yasha said, laughing again."I wouldn't mind dancing with Sango.." Miroku said with a grin."Ummm... Lemme think about it, NO!" Sango said defensively. "Besides, I can't dance." She mumbled. Inu Yasha's ears twitched."You can't dance!?" He broke into a loud laughter."Inu Yasha! You are very rude." Kagome said. Miroku bonked Inu Yasha over the head, causing the car to swerve a bit."Yes Inu Yasha. If I remember correctly, you didn't know how to dance either, when I met you." At this, Inu Yasha blushed profusely and grumbled, as Miroku smiled smugly, and Kagome giggled.

-----

Inu Yasha drove to his new favorite club which was located not too far from their job. When they arrived, Miroku went straight to the 'bar' part while Inuyasha and Kagome went the opposite way. Sango had no idea where she should go, so she followed Miroku not seeing Kagome or Inuyasha in sight.

"So, Er.. Do you want to.. dance?" Inu Yasha asked Kagome. She blushed slightly but recovered."Sure." He led her out into the crowded dance floor. It took her awhile to hear the beat but soon she got it in her grasp. She moved her arms and legs freely to the rhythm, with Inu Yasha in front of her.

-----

"Want something to drink?" Miroku asked Sango as she sat down beside him."How about a glass of water?" Sango replied."So, you've never danced?" Miroku said, sipping a glass of amber liquid."No. I've never been to a dance." Sango replied."Not even your prom?" At this, Sango laughed."Kagome and I ditched. Instead, we went to a movie. The guy that she had a crush on, declined her the same night.""And you?" Miroku said, curious."I couldn't leave her home alone, plus, I never liked anyone." Sango said. She was only telling half the truth. Miroku could easily tell, the way her eyes darted to the glass of water in her hand."Well, It's time to learn." Miroku said, jumping off the stool. He grabbed Sango's hand and jerked her off her seat, almost spilling her water all over. Sango gasped in surprise. Miroku led her all the way to the dance floor, next to Inu Yasha and Kagome. There, he began to teach her.

_'I feel foolish and awkward.' _Sango kept thinking, but when she looked at Miroku's smile, she could have easily laughed at herself, for he started to do funny moves, trying to, obviously, cheer her up.  
  
The night went on. Both girls had more fun then they had in a long time, and both of the men realized with shock, that they were falling in love.

* * *

. 

.

What will happen in the next chapter!?!?! WHO KNOWS


	7. Dinner and a Broken TV

.

.

* * *

**_Lucky Number Seven  
Chapter SEVEN: Dinner and a Broken T.V._**  
By: Mel-chan and Ali-chan

-----

It's a Monday night. School was the boring usual. Sango accidentally fell asleep in 'political science,' missed the entire speech, and got chewed out by the teacher afterwards.

Inside the girls' apartment, lightning flashed, followed by the roar of thunder. It ended up vibrating the walls around them. Rain made pitter-patter noises as it hit the windows, and then made tiny rivers, cascading down. The entire room was dark except a lamp over in the corner, by a chair, were Sango was reading a novel, and Kagome's Lab-top, as her fingers hit the keys. Sango sighed, followed by a blinding streak of lightning. After words, thunder rolled in, almost defining them. But, Kagome's computer screen all of a sudden blurred, but came back on. At the same time, Sango's light flickered and the clocks on the stove and microwave went out and then blinked 12:00. Sango turned off the light. Kagome watched as Sango's shadowy figure got up and put her book down on the chair.

"It seemed the power went out in the whole building." Sango said to Kagome.

Kagome sighed and shrugged. She then put the computer down, and sat on the couch with her legs crossed. Sango sat down beside her. Together, they listen to the rain outside. It was soothing.. until...

Miroku and Inu Yasha burst through the door.

"We need to use your T.V.!" Miroku shouted as he saw their shadows. They scanned the room together and jumped over the couch and pushed the girls out of the way before they could say a word.

"Our favorite show is on." Miroku began to explain, while Inu Yasha grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels.

"Why don't you use your own T.V.?" Sango yelled, outraged. Kagome just sat on the left, while Inu Yasha sat beside her, then Miroku, and then Sango at the end of the couch.

"Well, our T.V. was Inu Yasha's older brothers' left over. So it was pretty old." Miroku continued.

"Was?" Kagome butted in. Miroku showed the girls his hand. On it was red scorch marks.

"When the lights went out, the damn T.V. went off to, but never came on. Miroku here, being the idiot that he is, went behind the piece of crap to try and fix it. It sort of short-circuited on him. It was hilarious." Inu Yasha finished, laughing as he remembered what had happened.   
  
**:: FLASHBACK::**  
_fuzzy side view start_  
  
_The lightning seared their vision. Miroku clawed at his eyes. The thunder following, shook the building. The lights flickered but remained on, but the television, remained black._   
  
_"NOOOOOO!!! SAILOR MOON!!! MIROKU! we're going to miss it!!!" Inu Yasha yelled."What!?" Miroku said blinking several times, trying to get his eyes to adjust._

"Oh Crap!!" Miroku jumped off the ratty futon and ran to the old T.V. He pushed it forward and only lightly touched the wires when a spark flickered. Miroku froze. He couldn't move his hand. His nerves stood on end as the electricity flowed through him. Inu Yasha tackled Miroku, attempting to get him away from the source. Miroku and Inu Yasha's hair stood on end. They stared at each other for a second before they cracked up, laughing.

"Ha! You got zapped!" Inu Yasha mused. Miroku didn't say anything. "Miroku!?!""I'm okay Inu. It's just... OUR SHOW!!!" Miroku panicked, but an idea struck him. "I've got an idea!""That's a first! I think the electricity finally turned on the light bulb in your head for once!" Inuyasha said with a smirk."Go to the neighbors!! HURRY!!" Miroku and Inu Yasha ran out of their room.  
  
_fuzzy side view end_  
**::END FLASH BACK::**  
  
"Ooo!! I found it!" Inu Yasha said as he found their 'favorite' show. Sango's jaw dropped."And this is!?!" She fell back laughing at the Sailor Moon show that was beginning."Shut up, wench! I'm trying to watch!" She ignored Inu Yasha and continued to laugh hysterically. Sango got up and went to the kitchen, still giggling."Well, while you invade Kagome's and my home, I'm going to make some food." She said stiffly. Kagome got up too, but moved to a bean bag chair. So engulfed in the show, Miroku only nodded, and Inu Yasha said nothing.   
  
The smell of food arouse from the kitchen area. Although, it wasn't a very lovely smell. The show was over, and Sango laid out on the coffee table, a tray of fish slices. It was decorated and covered with a home-made shoyu sauce. It looked delicious, but smelt horrible. Since Kagome knew Sango, she didn't dare take a bite. She should have realized what Sango was doing from the start. Ever since they were little, Sango's cooking had sucked. That's why Kagome normally cooked, or they went out to eat. Of course the boys were not informed of anything. Inu Yasha greedily grabbed a piece and began to chew. It took him more than a moment to catch the taste. He started to gagged and spit it back out.

"What the HELL is THAT! Are you TRYING to poison me!?!?!" Inu Yasha yelled sticking his tongue out.

Sango's eyes narrowed dangerously. She thought she did a pretty good job.

"Apparently, you've never had very good cuisine." Sango said dangerously calm back.

"Miroku, Get your ass in that kitchen and cook something decent!" Miroku obliged, not wanting to make Sango mad, and yet, not wanting Inu Yasha mad either. Miroku set to work. He made a regular easy bowl of udon noodles spiced with rosemary and others. To add to it, he made a small cabob of sautéed vegetables.   
  
Together, they sat in the living room, silently eating. Sango occasionally grumbled, and Inu Yasha growled right back. They seemed to be having a contest. Kagome occasionally complemented the food, and Miroku just shrugged and grinned.

"This is nice. It's like we're best friends!" Miroku said.

"Ya! I like it. We should do it more often." Kagome said. It was fun, but she wished that Sango and Inu Yasha would stop staring at each other menacingly.

"Ok... That's it. Would you please, just duke-it-out now, so I don't have to stand this!?" Kagome said exasperated. Sango blinked.

"Sorry..." She said sheepishly."Hey I know, why don't we go for ice cream tomorrow?" Miroku said cheerfully. He must have said it to the entire group, but his eyes were fixed on Sango.

"No thanks, I hate ice cream." Inu Yasha mumbled.

"Sango?" Miroku said, gazing into her eyes.

"If I say yes..." Sango started stiffly, "will you remove your hand from my thigh!" She grumbled warningly. Miroku broke into an innocent smile.

"Wonderful."

"Move it.. NOW!"

:::Slap:::

"Ooo.. perdy stars." Miroku's eyes became swirly.  
  
"But Sango... Remember the canoeing trip!? I already paid for it, I can't cancel now." Kagome said."Oh, that's easy. Inu Yasha can go with you. Right Inu!?" Miroku said, nudging Inu in the ribs. Miroku then leaned into Inu Yasha's ear and whispered, "Pleeease... I'll do anything you want afterwards...""Anything?" Inuyasha gave a mischievous smirk directed at Miroku.  
Miroku gulped, and shook his head slightly afraid of the consequences to come.

"Oh alright," Inu Yasha said regretfully. "We will discuss your debt later." Inuyasha replied eyeing the girls that were watching them with some interest.

'A whole day, stuck in a boat, with a girl, how horrible.' Inu Yasha thought, grumbling. _'But, Kagome is sorta cute, and- Wait! What am I thinking!!!!'_

"Oh thank you!" Kagome said cheerfully.

* * *

.

.

Note: okay... We're back from NY and surrounding Area. 7 is complete. How dya like!?  
  
Ali-chan: So now we're back, from outer space... (Starts to sing the song)  
Mel-chan: (sings along)  
Inu Yasha and Miroku: (Scuttle to the far end of the room)   
  
Miroku: What's outer space?   
Inu Yasha: Umm.. Is that where they get their hair done!?  
Miroku: I dunno... I asked you!  
  
Shippou: HOW COME I'M NOT IN THE THIS STORY!! wines  
Ali-chan: err... Shippou... right.. Well... hopefully you will be!  
Mel-chan: later...  
Kikyo: What about me eh? Can't forget about me! strikes pose  
Ali-chan: Ya... oooookay cough dead corpse womancough  
Mel-chan: You know you stink.. Really bad!?  
Kikyo: How dare you! disappears into burning fire hole in the ground  
Mel-chan: Hey Ali, I didn't know you had one of those in your house..  
Ali-chan: starts to cackle evilly  
Everyone: stares 0.o  
Ali-chan: er... panics Well, Once in awhile, Jaken comes around and I have to resort to throwing the damn toad down.. there. good excuse 


	8. Mmmm Chocolate

.

.

* * *

**_Lucky Number Seven  
Chapter EIGHT: 'Mmmm Chocolate'_**  
By: Mel-chan and Ali-chan

-----

Sango and Miroku walked nonchalantly through the park to an ice cream vendor. Sango grumbled and Miroku took her hand and led her to it. It was times like this when she was commenting on something he said, or when she was ordering her desired flavor of ice cream to the vendor, that he would return a witty hentai-like comment and then use his 'slip of the hand.' This was followed by Sango's own 'slip of the hand.'

Sango was had to admit to herself that she was enjoying his company between those specific times, but there was no way in the bowls of hell that she would openly admit that. She sighed, until she felt again, that rubbing pressure on her bottom. Her eyes twitched, the ice cream in her hand flew from her hand and landed in Miroku's face. The cone was stuck there for a moment before it slowly slid away to reveal Miroku's smiling, yet surprised face, covered in ice cream. Miroku then lifted a finger to his nose and took some of the ice cream into his mouth. "Mmm.. Chocolate." He said. 

He then dumped his ice cream all over Sango's shiny black hair. She blinked, and then burst out laughing, and Miroku joined her. People passed by, looking at the odd couple, with ice cream running down their faces and onto their clothes. They were laughing hysterically! They tried to avoid these weird people.

-----

Inu Yasha sat in the back of the canoe, rowing his muscles out as the silly girl in front did nothing but view the river in front of them. Planning to be with Sango, Kagome had specifically picked out this boat which was named 'Friendship,' but with Inu Yasha it was both embarrassing and hilarious. She gazed out ahead. The scenery was beautiful. Kagome could not help but smile widely. She then noticed that Inu Yasha was laboring while she was just sitting there with a paddle in her hands. She began blushing sheepishly even though he couldn't see her cherry red face.

After they had registered, the canoe company took them and others, twenty minutes from the offices, on a bus ride to the river. They were to canoe down the river with a guide boat ahead and then end up back at the companies building. Inu Yasha was grumbling now and then but he seemed to have mellowed out, Kagome noticed. The guide they had been following stopped at a little sunny beach where they were to have a snack. Really it was just a granola bar. Inu Yasha's stomach growled horribly. In the canoe their conversations were short. No matter how hard Kagome tried to start one, Inu Yasha some how managed to end it. "You have a skill you know?" Kagome said absently. 

"Huh?" Inu Yasha said. _'What's she talking about?'_

  
  
"You some how keep turning down any thing I say to you! What's your problem?" She asked as innocent as she could, glad that her back was to him. "Well.. I.." He didn't realize what he'd been doing. He felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I didn't.. I'm just not used to talking.." He was cut off. "To girls?" Kagome giggled. "No! To people in general." Inu Yasha said annoyed. Kagome ignore him. "Or just pretty girls?" She continued still doing that 'girly giggle.' "You aren't pretty!!" Inu Yasha said without thinking. Kagome sat there and slowly turned around to face him. She was wreathed in flames. "How dare you..!" She got up to try and slap him. 

"You really DON'T know how to talk to girls do you!?" When she got up, he panicked. The canoe rocked warningly, but all of a sudden, it tipped, sending Inu Yasha and Kagome flying into the cold water, making them glad it was pretty warm for a spring day.   
  
**Our scene then slides into the view of the hall way in which leads to the apartments.**

Coming up from the elevator is a 'still' laughing Sango and Miroku whose faces are sticky. Kagome and Inu Yasha were in the hallway yelling at each other.

"It's YOUR fault that we tipped!" Kagome shouted. She was dripping wet and her shirt was sticking to her body. Inu Yasha noticed but mentally slapped himself with the fact that he WAS turning into Miroku. Inu Yasha was drenched too, his long hair laying sodden down his back. "If you would have just stayed in the front and verbally insulted me, for all I care, we would not have tipped!" He said, his voice slightly more loudly than hers was. "If you weren't an idiot and didn't know the difference between a cow and me then I wouldn't have HAD to trying and hit you." Kagome raised her voice, trying to match his. "I never said you looked like a cow, but now that you mention it!" Inu Yasha said even more loudly. Kagome just shrieked and slapped him. She then walked past him into her room. Inu Yasha stood there. His face red hot from the slap and still turned sideways. His hand absently made its way to his cheek. He whispered something but it was inaudible to the two bystanders who had witnessed the whole thing. They had gone silent watching the two bicker. "Feh.. Bitch." Inu Yasha said, recovering. He then walked into his room, not taking any notice of Miroku or Sango. "Err.. Bye Miroku." Sango said as she took a step towards her apartment, ready to try and comfort her friend. She was surprised when Miroku took her wrist and whipped her around to meet his gaze. Slowly and confidently, he bent down for a kiss, but Sango bent her head down, declining him. "I'm sorry.." She said. She realized that she was getting to deep into this situation and she turned on her heel and closed the door of the apartment behind her, leaving Miroku alone for a moment. "Sorry Sango, but I cannot accept." A smile then graced his handsome features and he began to devise a plan to break that tough shell around her and steal her heart since she already stole his. He walked to his room and had good dreams that night.

* * *

. 

.

Ali-chan: _gobbles down ice cream and tempts Mel_  
Mel-chan: _drools regains composure_ He he... Funny thing happened while we were on vacation. _giggles_  
Ali-chan: What are you talking about?? I don't like that snickery like laughing!!!  
Mel-chan: Well we were up in New England and there are a lot of Moths. And-  
Ali-chan: NOOO don't tell them THAT! ugh  
Mel-chan: continues And one of them landed on the handle of the car trunk in which Ali had to open. She opened her mouth to say "Move Moth" but instead it came out: "Move Monk" I found it so hilarious and it was a proven fact that during the whole trip Ali was thinking of Miroku which she fancies so much for (bursts out laughing)  
Ali-chan: _blushes_ I was NOT thinking of him... it just came out that way! I SWEAR  
Miroku: SO YOU DID MISS ME!!!! _Huggles Ali and then err.. ya_  
Ali-chan: is squeezed to death put.. me... DOWN!!!   
Miroku: XD  
Ali-chan: NOW!!!!!!!!!  
(Slap)  
Miroku:   
Inu Yasha: Well finally you are back! I can't believe you left me with only him (points the unconscious monk) to keep me company. Let's get this story rolling!!  
Mel-chan: AWW!! Inu needed a companion... Inu is a dog so he must be a Woman's best friend! Not a man... (Smiles lovingly at Inu and then runs up to him) How I've missed these ears _twiddles his ears snickers_


	9. Hurricane Fluffy

.

.

* * *

**_Lucky Number Seven_**

**_Chapter NINE: Hurricane Fluffy_**

By: Mel-chan and Ali-chan

-----

"HUMID HUMID HUMID HOT HOT HOT and did I mention HUMID!? Make sure you folks have your Air conditioning on high today because it seems we are having a dry spell without the dry! No rain for the rest of the week and maybe none until the end of the month!"

Miroku groaned and rolled over. His hand flew around and whacked the alarm clock off his bedside table. It crashed with a thump and the day's weather forecast shut off with it. Within seconds there were a few more muffled thumps... Both roommates didn't move an inch. Even more poundings on the door were heard and finally another crash sounded that morning.

There stood Sessho Maru staring blankly at the now non-existing door and a young woman behind him raising an eyebrow.

Woken up by the disturbance across the hall, Sango opened the door and threw out a pillow at the back of Sessho Maru's head.

"Shut Up people are trying to sleep!!" Sango replied with a slam.

Rin, the young woman giggled.

"Your paying for that..." Inu Yasha said with a yawn waving at the fallen and broken door.

Walking through the now empty door way, Sessho Maru pulled Rin in after him. Looking around at the still existent mess, he sighed.

"What do you want?" Inu asked rudely while plumping his body down on the couch and flicked on the TV. (the new TV)

Gingerly stepping over boxes and other miscellaneous things, Sessho Maru muttered something about sanitary living quarters.

"What?"

"Nothing, I have come to tell you, I am getting mar-" He was interrupted by a scream and for the first time Inu noticed his brother had brought a young woman with him. He also noticed that he was in his boxers, his doggy face and paw print on red satin boxers. (STOP DROOLING GIRLS) Eye twitching Inu Yasha then found the reason for the woman's screams.

"Morning Miroku." This good morning however went to waste as it seemed Miroku was now unconscious on the floor.

Sessho Maru, now grumbling beneath his breath, continued "This is Rin, Inu Yasha, I am getting _married_."

**_We'd like to take this time and view what other events are happening at the moment as Inu Yasha is having some difficulty taking in this wonderful fact._**

1.) VOLCANOES ARE ERUPTING ALL OVER THE EARTH AND HURRICANE FLUFFY HAS GONE ON A CRASH COURSE WITH TOKYO TOWER

2.) THE WORLD IS SPINNING IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION

3.) WALLABIES ALL OVER ARE GROWING FINS AND RETURNING TO THE OCEAN

4.)MIROKU HAS STOPPED BEING PERVERTED... oh wait never mind... (you wish Sango)

5.) THE NUMBER FIVE IS NOW MISSING FROM MY KEYBOARD

AND 6.) PIGS ARE FLYING, well actually they aren't its just, EVERYTHING ELSE IS!

**__**

back to the fic

The first thought that came to Inu Yasha's mind was SCREAM, RUN AWAY TO CANADA!!! The second thought that came was a bit more understandable for him... sarcasm.

"Ha ha, great joke, and you even went through the trouble of bribing a chick to play along!"

Sessho Maru stood there staring at his stupid brother. Trust it to him to not understand that his high-class brother was getting married. How could they be related?

Ignoring his brother's statements Sessho Maru grabbed Rin's hand and showed them the ring, the really BIG ring.

Inu Yasha's eyes bugged out but he quickly recovered and replied "Nice fake." with rolling eyes his brother handed a wedding invite to both Inu and Miroku who was now awake and staring at the ring with a pout.

'Another fishy has left the sea.' he thought with a sigh. He was also dressed in his boxers, purple ones, with little teddy bears holding pink hearts on them (AWWW Mr. Sensitive!)

"Rin has convinced me that I should invite you two delinquents but only on the deal that you behave and invite dates. Invite, not bribe. And you better be nicely dressed and respectable. This is a high class fancy wedding and I will not let this wedding get trashed because my half-brother and his friend couldn't act mature."

"Fine fine, bu-"

"No!" and with that, Sessho Maru walked out the door with Rin waving a good bye. Just when they thought Sessho Maru had left, his silver head peeked back through the doorway.

"By the way, you might want to get that fixed, considering you have two young ladies standing in the hall looking at you...Didn't you hear the laughing?"

-----

When Sango threw the pillow out the door she didn't expect the tall silver haired man to be standing there. He looked like Inu Yasha but had a more poise classy look. Curious she awoke Kagome and they snook over to the door of Apt. 7. Hearing all about the wedding, and seeing the men's underpants, they cracked up laughing. The thought of those two bimbos in their boxers at a wedding with people in fancy thousand dollar suits and ball gowns, made them fall to the ground rolling and howling madly.

Noticing their neighbors on the ground.. both's faces turned a bright cherry red, together they hauled up the door to block their view.

-----

Kagome had gotten a phone call from the garage the one in which their car resided( their crappy worthless piece of junk). The woman on the phone had a nasally voice and it was obvious she was chewing gum.

Forgetting they were fighting, Kagome persuaded Inu Yasha to drive her to the garage so she could pick up the car.

"Please!?"

"NO!"

"PRETTY PLEASE!?"

"NO!"

'Ok tough guy, time to turn on the waterworks' Kagome thought

Her eyes started to bubble, and she drooped her lower lip and screwed up her eyebrows and chin. She was a master at the doggy face.

"Please?" she said quietly.

Grumbling annoyingly Inu Yasha agreed. 'This is so unfair, that's cruel of her to do that!' He thought.

Sango jumped in the backseat. "I'm coming too!" Before they new it, Miroku jumped in, except, he jumped in ON TOP of Inu Yasha.

"Maybe you should sit in the backseat, next to Sango!"

"Well that is tempting Inu but your lap is comfy!"

"MOVE!"

"OK OK I'm going!" He said as he tried to climb over into the back and truly accidentally (at least we think) fell on top of Sango's lap. Poor Miroku...

-----

After a few slaps and grunts later they were downtown and coming up to the garage. Inu, Miroku, and Sango sat silently in the car as Kagome went into the garage to talk to Kouga. She tried to avoid the subject of a date as he tried to flirt with her and explain the things that he did to fix their car. Kagome, not knowing much about cars nodded and tried to laugh in all the right places as he tried to humor her with cheesy jokes.

Out in the car, the windows were up because of the air conditioning and three mouths were seen arguing.

"GET OFF ME!"

"But Sango, I can't move, this is a small car!"

"What are you talking about!?! Sit in the passenger seat!"

"Common Sango, us two, in the backseat..."

"EWWW YOU PERVERT!" she screamed and whacked him again.

"Maybe I should leave you two alone." Inu Yasha said.

"YES!"

"NO!!"

'Why is she taking so long' Inu Yasha thought.

-----

"So how's Saturday? 7pm?" Kouga said.

"Ehh.. er.. um well ya see-"

"She's busy going with me to my brother's wedding."

"Where did you come from!?" Kagome gasped.

"What are you talking about? She's my girlfriend and we are going out on a date!"

"What!? I never sai-"

"I don't think so, she's coming with me!" With that he grabbed her arm and pulled her to his side...

-----

Sango sat in the passenger seat quite satisfied by her handiwork with ropes. In the trunk a muffled question erupted.

"Please Sango, will you go to the wedding with me?"

Sighing and finally giving up, "Fine..."

"Sango?"

"What?"

"Could you get me out of here? Its kinda cramped in here.."

-----

"She doesn't belong to you!"

"She doesn't belong to you either!"

"I don't belong to either of you! What about a wedding!?"

"You're going to the wedding remember?"

"I never said I was! You never even asked me!"

Inu grumbled, "Would you go to the wedding.. with me?" he grit out.

"ah-hem?!"

"Please..."

"Okay" she said cheerily.

"What!?" Kouga yelled. "You are picking that dog over me?"

"Well she wouldn't go with tow truck driver like you."

Before Kouga could rebuttal, Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and dragged her away.

-----

When the boys returned to their apartments, they were content that they now had dates for Sessho Maru's wedding.

"Ya know Miroku, I haven't forgotten that favor you owe me for going on that canoe thing with Kagome."

"Huh? er.. What favor?"

Inu Yasha erupted into a fit of maniacal laughter in which lightning flashed and thunder boomed.

* * *

.

.

Mel-chan: I wonder what that could be!?!? mwah ha ha

Ali-chan: Umm... I think I'm gunna have nightmares

Miroku: U? you mean I'm Gonna have nightmares

Inu: MWAH HA HA HAAAAAA I like my lightning and Thunder

Ali: You mean MY lightning and Thunder that we are letting you borrow!

Inu :meep o ya...


	10. Pretty 'n' Pink

.

.

* * *

**_Lucky Number Seven_**

**_CHAPTER 10: Pretty 'n' Pink_**

By: Ali-chan and Mel-chan

Later that night...

"NO! I won't do it!" Miroku screamed.

"YES you WILL! You have to!" grumbled Inu Yasha.

"Any other options?" Miroku sobbed.

"Well, we could dye your hair pink..?"

"No that's ok." He sighed. "Fine, Fine I will wear your stupid pink tux..."

"With pink dyed hair..?"

"Don't push it!"

-----

"What are we supposed to wear!?"

"I don't know, your the one with the fashion sense, you pick!"

"But... but but..." Suddenly Kagome got an idea. She rushed to her closet and pulled out two summer dresses. One was white with spaghetti straps and ended at the lower calf, with a cut coming up the side. The other one was a light blue with small white ribbons lacing through the hems.

"Wow Kagome, where did you get those?"

"Well, you know how my mom is, always prepared for anything... She bought them a long time ago, they should still fit though, we are about the same size right?" Sango nodded and took the white dress and tried it on in her room. At the same time Kagome tried on the blue one. They came out at the same time and giggled. They changed out and put the dresses back in Kagome's closet. They sat up all night planning what they would do with their hair and what shoes would match. But... would their dates match?

-----

****

insert Pink Panther song here

Inu Yasha dressed in black with a black ski mask on creeped into Miroku's room. 'This place is unnatural... its clean!' he thought. In his gloved hand he held a styro-phome cup. In it was a nasty sticky concoction. A _pink_ nasty sticky concoction. Grinning evilly Inu reached up to Miroku's dragon tail. Miroku was snoring like a baby on his stomach and Inu noticed with a shudder, that he was drooling. After dipping and mixing the pony tail in the concoction Inu tossed away the cup. 'Must destroy all evidence' Inu Yasha thought.

He stripped of the black clothing and put it in a plastic bag. He then threw the plastic bag out the window into the alley below.

Cats mewed and dogs barked.

-----

"What could be taking them so long?" Inu Yasha complained tapping his foot and looking at his watch. Miroku leaned up against the door of Apt. 6. He was dressed in a clean cut suit. Miroku liked it a lot except for the fact that it was PINK! He personally didn't have a problem with the color but others would wonder...

"I specifically told Kagome, 10 o'clock to the point. She's late."

"Come Inu Yasha, I'm sure they are trying to hurry."

No sooner did Miroku talk did the door open and he fell inside, landing with a large thump as his skull practically cracked on the floor. But he didn't mind the pain much as he had an excellent view up someone's skirt..

**__**

(GROSS YES WE KNOW but it works, doesn't it? DON'T HURT US!)

"PERVERT!" Sango screamed with a stomp. Miroku screamed like a girl.

"I don't like high heels...." Sango smiled smugly.

"err.. You guys look nice..." Inu Yasha said scratching his cheek

"Nice tux Miroku!" Kagome said giggling.

-----

The church ceremony was long and boring, uneventful and HOT! It was burning, everyone was sweaty and hot. The programs for the procession were not being read, instead they were fans, they weren't quite efficient enough to keep cool but it was better than nothing. The only two people in the whole stinky (and I mean stinky!) church who looked like they were just fine and cool were the Bride and Groom. (Imagine Sesshy-sama sweating.. It just doesn't work)

Inu Yasha as brother of the Groom was the best man. (Imagine that eh?). Across from him was the Bride's Maid, who surprisingly looked like Kagome except in Pink. 'I guess Miroku doesn't stand out as much as I hoped.' He then realized that this girl must be Rin's sister. 'Kikyo isn't it?' He thought.

-----

Walking into the church, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku blinked not once, twice but thrice. Not only were all the silver haired people sitting on one side and all the other black hair people sitting on the other but GOOD GOD, it was sauna. This was an old church, with absolutely no air conditioning. Also, even though they had black/brown hair (and pink), they were friends of the groom. So imagine three dark heads sitting in a sea full of silver..

-----

"I Sessho Maru, take you Rin, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness.

At this point all the women in the pews made an "Awe." remark while the men grumbled as their wives, girlfriends, sisters, daughters etc. cherished the moment.

I, Rin, take you Sessho Maru, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness.

And at this point all the women put a handkerchief to their tear filled eyes. Sango and Kagome just sat there though, and Miroku cried. **_just kiddin_**

They exchanged rings and the priest pronounced them husband and wife. The two leaned in slowly towards each other and kissed. An even bigger "Awe" filled the church. Inu Yasha felt as though he would puke.

Kagome began to imagine what her wedding might be like. Her white dress, with blue lilies as her bouquet. She was just about to kiss the groom, when she realized who her daydream hottie was... Inu Yasha!?!

Sango stared at her friend, stars filled her eyes. Inu Yasha came over, and waved his hands across her face.

"WAKE UP!! ITS OVER, THEY HAVE ALREADY WALKED BACK DOWN THE AISLE AND HAVE GOTTEN INTO THE LIMO! WE HAVTA GO TO THE RECEPTION AT THE HOTEL GENIUS!"

Kagome woke out of her dream like state and looked around, the four of them were the only ones left in the steamy church.

"Eheh sorry... By the way Miroku, did you realize you ha-"

"SHHHHHH!!" Inu Yasha yelled and slapped his hand over her mouth. Kagome then look toward Sango and motioned for her to notice the back of Miroku's head. Sango looked, and started snickering behind her hand...

-----

"We would like to start this off with a spotlight dance of the Bride and Groom." The D.J.'s announcement was followed by cheers and claps. Sessho Maru and Rin stepped out onto the dance floor. Rin was blushing madly.

'Gods, she looks so beautiful.' Sango thought wistfully. Behind her Miroku slipped his hand in hers and pulled her slightly off to a side alcove: a balcony with a bench.

----- **_We love cliff hangers _**-----

"Where did Sango and Miroku go?" Kagome asked, looking around.

"Where do you think they went? Geez this is really sappy! Feh!" Inu snorted.

"I think its wonderful and sweet..." Kagome said blushing and getting all starry eyed again.

"Ya well you would, wench!" Inu Yasha muttered.

"I am not a wench!" Kagome yelled outraged.

"Of course you are, I saw you crying at the wedding and believe me, it was not attractive when you had mascara streaming down your face!"

"You... you really think so?" She said deeply hurt.

"Feh Hya!" Inu said without thinking. He then saw her turn her head away and she stormed off angrily. 'Shit, why did I saw something like that, I didn't really mean it...'

**__**

I know, its a bit ooc but o well.. it goes with our idea

-----

"I love your pink pony tail, it really goes with you suit."

"Huh!?" Miroku grabbed the end of his tail and tried to bring it to his face so he could see it, but he failed. Sango reached over and undid the tie. His soft black hair minus the pink ends floated down to surround his face.

"Hey." he retorted but he didn't mind as he pick up the ends of a bunch of strands and stared at it. "I told Inu Yasha that I wasn't gonna dye my hair. He must've done it while I was sleeping..." he murmured. He face whipped to Sango's to see her expression and caught her staring at him. She quickly glanced up at the something that seemed REALLY interesting in the sky. Miroku reached over and whipped out Sango's hair tie.

"There, We're even!" he said playfully as she gasped.

"Hey give that-" She was stopped as Miroku put a finger to her lips.

"I'll give it back if you promise to keep your hair down the rest of the night." She rolled her eyes and thrust out her hand expecting for him to give it back but instead he placed it with a cheesy grin into his inside jacket packet. "Just in case..."

-----

They were sitting together on the bench and with an almost practiced motion he swept his arm around Sango and pulled her to him. At first she protested and struggled, but no, he wouldn't let his prize go. She grumbled and stopped. 'I guess Miroku's not that bad.' She allowed herself to think. 'I feel... comfortable...' She slowly laid her head on his chest. She heard his heartbeat and every breath he took. She suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach.

'She stopped?' He expected her to struggle and slap him or.. or .. SOMETHING, but when she leaned in closer he blinked in surprise. Her closeness and smell made him feel like he was in heaven. Her long hair, free of the tie was laying down her back. He touched her soft tresses and sighed. He's had women by his side before but none had made him feel like this.

* * *

.

.

Mel-chan: AWWW such a cute ending hehehe

Ali-chan: hits Mel on the head.. grumbles

Miroku: This IS the best chapter... I get to be with Sango... Gets all starry eyed

Ali-chan: Glares at Miroku

Mel-chan: Anyways... The next chapter is Mistaken Identity. We introduce Kikyou into this chapter. Hope ya all enjoy.


	11. Extreamly Sorry! Authors Note

Mel:

Wow. We live! Sorry to everyone who was reading. We didn't keep our promise. We are trying to think of how to keep the story moving though. We haven't forgotten about it yet.

Ali and I do have new plans for another chapter. It's just going to be hard to get time to write it up. Hopefully we will have one chapter up before the end of this month.

Once again GOMEN!


End file.
